


Falling Around You (And For You)

by amemorymaze



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Sexuality Crisis, cisgirl!Klaine, famous!blaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amemorymaze/pseuds/amemorymaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming home for her brother's wedding with a broken heart wasn't in her plans for the summer. But neither was meeting that cute girl with the shining, blue eyes and heart-melting smile, who could have so much more of an impact in Blaine's life than she would ever realise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Around You (And For You)

 

As soon as she steps out of the airport doors with her sunglasses on, the cool evening breeze blowing through her curled, dark hair, she feels like she can breathe for the first time in weeks.

Blaine tucks a lock of hair behind her ear as she makes her way to the car, dragging her suitcase behind her, ready to bask in the fresh, rural air instead of the urban, city life where privacy was a rarity and the atmosphere was stuffy. Smiling softly as she walks through the throngs of people waiting to be reunited with loved ones and people trying to do their jobs, she finally feels comfortable in her own skin - she feels at home.

 

 

 

 

 

# THE WEDDING’S OFF!

> _Blaine Anderson and her now ex-fiancé, Sebastian Smythe, have called off their wedding for reasons unknown to us (but we have our suspicions)._
> 
> _Despite Blaine’s radio silence, Smythe has been increasingly active on his social media. However, he has yet to mention the split. With his next blockbuster movie set to premiere in the next month, we’re wondering who exactly he is planning on taking as his date because it surely won’t be Blaine._
> 
> _Expect some new heart-breaking ballads from her in the coming months, guys! We sure are._

 

 

 

 

Her mother may be over-bearing, her father too strict and her brother too, well, Cooper, but as soon as the (still moving) car pulls up onto the driveway, she jumps out. Her skirt is billowing behind her as she runs up to where her mom is standing on the porch, smiling as she’s pulled into a tight hug.

She feels so far from being that little girl who sat on their porch, playing her guitar as she sang original songs about that crush she had on Sam back in sixth grade and her favourite pizza toppings. She wishes she was still that little girl and not this heart-broken, twenty-one year old, famous popstar.

The nostalgia is overwhelming as Blaine pulls out of the hug and looks around at the old porch that hasn’t changed at all. The small carvings she made with Cooper into the wood are still there and the old swing-chair still has the same, tattered old pillow.

And as she looks up at her mom, there are those same kind, hazel eyes staring down at her.

“We’ve missed you, honey,” Marie Anderson says, smiling at her not-so-little girl.

Blaine laughs, “You saw me a month ago, mom!”

“At your place in LA,” she says. “You haven’t been back here in years, Blaine.”

She looks down at the floor, her smile dimming as she grounds her feet into the wood beneath her; “I’m sorry. It’s just - everything is so crazy, always, and time seems to move so fast-”

“Don’t apologise,” Marie says, “I’d miss you wherever you go. We’re so proud of you, I hope you know that.”

“I do,” Blaine says, smiling once again, “I really do.”

 

 

 

 

There’s a moment of finality, that evening, when her phone rings in her bag and she excuses herself from the dinner table to her dad rolling his eyes and her mom fiddling with her cutlery. She huffs a breath of annoyance because her phone shouldn’t be going off, everyone back in California knows she’s taking a break. But then she looks at her phone and she spots _that name_ next to 19 missed calls and her heart stutters in her chest.

Blaine sits in her hallway feeling the threat of tears burn her eyes. She rubs her eyes before the tears can fall and breathes.

Barely looking at the notifications, she turns the phone off and shoves it into the depths of her bag; pretending it doesn’t exist. She doesn’t want it to exist. So she goes back into the dining room with a false smile on her face that her parents both see through (and ignore).

So she listens to her mom rant on about Cooper’s wedding and how beautiful it’s going to look and how beautiful _Blaine_ is going to look in her bridesmaids dress and pretends that the hurt and betrayal isn’t searing through her veins.

(It is.)

 

 

 

 

It’s 2am three nights after she’d arrived back home and she can’t sleep. She has the melody of a song in her head and the lyrics on the tip of her tongue.

Sitting in the garden earlier that afternoon, she’d turned her phone back on to stop Sam from resorting to calling their landline and as soon as the phone has gotten signal, it buzzed constantly. All it had taken was one look at her texts and she was trying to stop the tears and the way her heart dropped into her stomach.

Looking up to the sky, Blaine calmed herself down before she looked back at her phone - deleting their entire conversation and his number. She just wishes that she could do the same in real life.

Instead she’d distracted herself with nonsense wedding talk with her mom in the kitchen. Her mom knew exactly what she was doing and Blaine knew that too; she was just grateful she didn’t say anything.

So at 2am on a cool, wednesday night, she sneaks downstairs to the piano.

Blaine may not speak about her feelings - she may not be quite ready for that yet - but she can sing; it’s her own coping mechanism. Even if there’s no one around to hear the words, she still feels lighter somehow.

It’s how she made her way through high school and how she managed to cope when the fame hit. Blaine would go out into their garden in her old house and sing for the birds and bees. She would sing nonsense somedays and other days her words would be filled to the brim with emotion.

She presses the keys, the soft melody echoing around the dark, empty room and she relaxes. Blaine sings the lyrics that have been in her head for days now and gets so caught up in the song that she fails to notice her dad standing in the doorway, a sad smile on his face.

 

 

 

 

In true Cooper style, the moment he arrived home he told Blaine to “ _go make yourself pretty because we’re going out tonight_ ” before he told her that the next time he saw Sebastian he was going to get a punch in the face. It almost makes Blaine smile; Cooper’s brotherly act. But the almost-smile disappears as Cooper shoos her up the stairs and Blaine doesn’t even bother to argue; she knows it’s pointless.

And that’s how Blaine finds herself sitting in their old treehouse at the end of the garden all prettied up with bright red lipstick and dark, smoky eyes and a short red dress, sitting next to her older brother.

“I feel like I’m 15 again,” Blaine says as she looks up at the sky where the sun is beginning to sink.

Cooper laughs, ruffling Blaine’s hair, who swats at him before he can do any real damage, “Aw, Blainey. Is this where you used to bring all the boys?”

“More like where you used to bring all the girls,” Blaine replies; “Don’t assume I don’t know about Amanda back in 11th grade.”

Cooper just smiles, “I’m not the same little boy I was back then.”

“No,” Blaine says, a wide grin on her face, “Now you’re a little boy with a real life job!”

He hits Blaine lightly on the arm, laughing.

And as his smile dims slightly after a few moments of silence, Blaine knows exactly what is coming next and braces herself.

“How are you holding up?”

“Okay,” Blaine says, looking down as she twists her fingers together. (She’s never been able to lie to her brother.)

“And the truth?”

“Ask me when I’m drunk?” She replies, trying to crack a smile but failing miserably. She sighs; “My publicist probably hates me and all my - his - friends think it’s all my fault. The entire world thinks I’m just that singer who’s a slut and likes to date all the famous boys just to write chart-topping songs about them and to top it off-”

She breaks off, wiping her eyes delicately and takes a long, shuddering breath, “To top it all off, I lost my best friend out of all of this and I think that that is possibly the worst thing.”

“That’s a lot of emotion for such a small girl,” Cooper says as he wraps his arms around his little sister in a tight embrace. Blaine tries to laugh at his attempt at humour but all that comes out is a small hiccup.

“I miss him so much, Coop.”

“I know,” he replies, brushing the tears off of her face, “I know.”

They sit there until the sun goes down and the stars come out and the tears have dried from her face and her heart aches a little bit less.

Cooper jumps down from the treehouse, pulling Blaine down afterward causing them to land in a heap on the grass and he tells her to “ _fix your make-up so you can flirt with some cute boys and forget about the pressures of Hollywood even if it’s just for one night_ ” whilst he goes to call a cab.

 

 

 

 

She feels the booming of the bass in her chest as she sways her hips to the music, sipping her rum and coke, barely feeling the burn of the alcohol down her throat.

The beats of the song transition into the next and Blaine almost groans, recognising it instantly. Eyes turn to stare at her for a split-second in disbelief before turning away, shaking their heads. Blaine moves towards the bar in search of her brother when a seat becomes free and she steals it instantly.

Slouching in the bar, feet aching in her heels as they pinch her toes and her heads spins, and she realises she’s a lot drunker than she thought.

So she looks up, words poised on her tongue, to find herself looking into shining, blue eyes and, wow, they’re pretty eyes.

“Uh,” the girl says, pushing her hair off of her face, a light pink blush spreading across her cheek, “Thanks?”

And, _oh_ , she said that outloud.

Blaine just smiles and shrugs her shoulders, her gaze lingering a second too long before she orders a water.

“Here,” the girl says, passing a drink over and their touch catches as Blaine takes the glass, their fingertips brushing.

Blaine smiles at the girl, “Thanks.” She takes a sip before announcing, “Hey, this is my song!”

The girl laughs, “Go and dance then?”

Blaine shrugs, “I’ve danced way too much to this song. I also really need to find my brother,” she says, “He’s around here somewhere.”

Her eyes light up in amusement, “Maybe you should try and find him then?”

Blaine shrugs, leaning on the bar, arms getting all sticky from spilt alcohol, “I’d rather stay here.”

The girl smiles, “I’m working.”

“We should totally hang out sometime,” Blaine says, barely noticing what she’s saying.

The girl turns away and shouts something to someone along the bar but all Blaine notices is how her cheekbones are highlighted in the light and the way her hair falls off her shoulders. She notices the way her eyes shine and how her lips are turned at the corners in a small smile.

“I need to get back to work,” the girl says, before rummaging in her pocket and grabbing a pen and a bit of paper from the bar, “But here; incase you still remember me in the morning.”

“Of course I will,” Blaine replies, smiling so widely as she takes the piece of paper from the girl’s hand, “I’m Blaine by the way.”

There’s another shout and the girl smiles at Blaine, “I have to go.”  

“Of course,” Blaine says.

“See you around, Blaine Anderson,” the girl says and Blaine gapes at her as she walks away her hips swaying in time with the music as she leaves the bar.

Blaine laughs as she tucks the paper in her pocket alongside her phone and turns to try and find Cooper amongst the throng of people surrounding her.

 

 

 

 

“She was cute though, right?” Blaine says, stumbling along the pavement.

Cooper laughs as he catches Blaine arm, steadying her, “Sure she was,” he says.

“She gave me her number, Coop,” she says, grabbing her phone from her pocket, “Shall I call her?”

Swiping the phone from her grasp, Cooper says, “I don’t think that’s such a good idea, squirt.”

Blaine grumbles for a moment, before yawning widely, “Why not?”

“You’re drunk.”

“And?” She whines.

“As the good brother I am, I am not going to let you drunk dial a girl you just met,” Cooper says, tucking the phone into his pocket before getting into a taxi at the rank.

“She was cute though,” Blaine says, tripping into the taxi.

 

 

 

 

And even if there are missing moments, blurry images and she doesn’t remember exactly what she said to Cooper that night, she does remember the girl with the bright blue eyes and wide, heart melting smile.


End file.
